


Two Sides To A Fusion

by Akiragane



Series: RadioDust Fusion Series [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: :), Alastor is bad at relationships, Angst, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Established Relationship, Fluff, Fusion, Happy Ending, Heavy Swearing, Husk is the emotional support friend, M/M, Musical, crossover but also not a crossover, radiodust - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiragane/pseuds/Akiragane
Summary: What happens when Angel and Alastor realize this ability could either hurt their relationship or save it. Either way, they don't know how to feel about it when Alastor becomes increasingly more hungry for power and even more worried about Angel's safety as the other part of Radiodust.The third part many people asked for. And possibly the last one.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Blitzo/Stolas (Helluva Boss)
Series: RadioDust Fusion Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736512
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	Two Sides To A Fusion

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to this shit-show!
> 
> So, as I said, this might be the last one... Unless some smartasses in the comments want to suggest a new plot for another part. (I'm kidding I love you all <3)
> 
> But, this one is going to be ANGSTY! So hold on tight to your bowties because this is going to be a RIDE!
> 
> ✍(◔◡◔)

Why was he here? Because Angel wanted to go. And anywhere Angel wanted to go, Alastor would too, just in case.

Was this controlling? Slightly. But Angel didn't mind it. At least, he didn't say anything about it. And Alastor was sure Angel would have to confidence to speak up if something in their relationship was worrying.

Velvet was throwing a party, and she had explicitly invited, "Radiodust's parents." Implying she was inviting Angel and Alastor. Alastor didn't want to go at first, but Angel had convinced him that he needed to get out more. Hence, why he was here.

They weren't doing anything, really. Sitting at one of the tables, talking to one another. They weren't wearing anything super formal, Alastor being changed into a black jacket and pants, white shirt, and red bowtie. Angel was adorning a light pink shirt rolled up to the elbows on all four arms and a black skirt ripped to show off his black boots. He seemed comfortable, and Alastor found his outfit endearing.

They were just talking when Velvet bounced over to them and hugged Angel tightly. "Hey, how you all doin' tonight?" she asked.

Angel smiled. "Doin' great, toots. How 'bout yourself?"

He was better at people then Alastor was. And that was fine. Alastor just sat back and watched the interaction between the two with a smile. "Better. My throat's been healing nicely. Still salty at Val and Vox cause of that, and that's why they aren't here." Velvet huffed.

Angel chuckled. "That's a relief for us. Don't think we can stand those two at the moment, right, Al?" Angel turned to Alastor.

Alastor shrugged. "Darling, if I saw either Valentino or Vox here I would crush them into dice cubes for Husker to gamble with."

A wicked smile crossed Velvet's face. "I'd love to see that, I get front row seats with popcorn." She rubbed her hands together.

"Take a number, sugar. I'm first in line to see that." Angel joked.

Velvet laughed. "Well, I'm off. You two enjoy yourselves, kay?" she shot them some finger guns and walked back into the crowd.

Angel finger gunned back at her and crossed his legs. "She's pretty sweet for being Val 'n Vox's friend." he commented.

"Yes, I've always favored Velvet over the other two, she's much easier to handle with and has a better sense of humor." Alastor replied.

Angel smiled and stood up. "Okie Dokie, I'mma go get some drinks, I'll be right back." he said and leaned down to kiss Alastor on the cheek. "Save my spot for me, will ya babe?"

Angel turned around but his wrist was grabbed. He turned around to see Alastor's smile almost completely gone, a look of worry replacing his features. "No, I'll come with you-"

Alastor stood up but Angel pushed him back down. "Hun, I'll be fine. Stop worryin' about me so much. It's not like I'm gonna get jumped or somethin', and if I do, I know how to defend myself." he said, smiling. "Like I said, I'll be right back."

Alastor tensed up when Angel walked away. What was wrong with him? A few months ago he didn't even want to be near the spider. Now, he couldn't even imagine being away from him. It made him uncomfortable, and he couldn't tell if it was his instincts or if this was normal. He had never been in a relationship before, so everything about this was strange to him.

"Alastor, is that you?" a voice next to him said.

Alastor sat rigid as the owl demon walked up to him. "Ah, Stolas. It's good to see you." Alastor said, relaxing a little.

Stolas smiled. "Good to see you, too. Tell me, how have you been with all the fusion drama going on?" he asked, setting his drink down on the table.

"Just fine, actually. Angel Dust and I couldn't be better." Alastor replied.

Stolas hummed to himself. "You speak as though you are one person, though I suppose that's true, isn't it." he laughed at his own joke, even though it made Alastor quite uncomfortable. "But... I suppose you're happy with that slut."

Alastor cringed. Stolas had a habit of making him want to slit his throat. "He's not..." he started, then coughed. "I didn't know we were comparing our partners. Don't you have a 'mistress' that your wife doesn't know about?"

Stolas laughed. "I could care less about my wife. Yes, I have a 'mistress'. He's here, actually."

Stolas gestured near the bar, where a small group of demons was cheering on someone chugging a drink. Angel among them. "The whole company came. I'm hoping to get him alone later." Stolas cooed.

Alastor rolled his eyes. "I would rather not hear about your sex life, my friend." he said.

"What, like yours is more exciting?" Stolas fired back.

Alastor's eye twitched. "Stolas." he warned.

"I'm kidding." Stolas reassured him. "But, just be careful not to lose the poor whore, okay? He's confident, something that could be deadly to you."

"I've got my own kind of confidence, thank you very much. And I have no intention of letting Angel go." Alastor said, adjusting his coat.

Stolas chuckled. "If you say so." he hummed.

Angel could be seen walking over. Alastor's expression softened when he saw him, and Stolas got the hint to fuck off. "I'll see you around, Alastor." he said and wandered off.

Angel sat down in his chair, holding a cup of some kind of alcoholic smoothie. "Ah, you wouldn't believe this one guy, he's gonna pass out from the amount he's drinking."

Alastor reached over and rested his hand on one of Angel's free ones. "Hey, do you want to go somewhere else and um...?"

Angel blinked, then smiled. "Yeah, just lemme finished this and lead me to where ever you wanna go."

Alastor gave him a genuine smile and laced their fingers together.

Angel's back was pressed against the wall, Alastor on his front, placing gentle kisses on his face. Angel knew this was probably the most affection he had ever given anyone, and he wasn't about to interrupt it with any kind of sexuality.

One pair of his arms was wrapped around Alastor's waist loosely, the other draped over his shoulders. Alastor had to stand on his toes in order to reach Angel's face, and even then he had to use his hands to position Angel's head in order to kiss him. "You're so clingy today, what's with that?" Angel asked.

Alastor hummed and kissed him on the lips once. "Am I not allowed to want your complete attention?" he replied with a smile.

Angel put a hand to his heart. "Okay, now that was smooth." he said.

Alastor chuckled and moved forward to kiss him again. Angel closed his eyes and welcomed the touch to his lips, holding Alastor closer to him.

Then they heard voices and footsteps.

In a blind moment of confusion and panic, the two accidentally fused together and Radiodust was left standing against the wall. "This is a nice garden, isn't it?"

Right, they were outside of Velvet's estate, where there was a nice garden that looked different from the rest of Hell. It was made of all kinds of diamonds and the riches of the earth. "Yeah, it's nice but not my thing. I mean, where's the black and red?!" another voice spoke.

"There's rubies and garnets. Is that enough red for you?"

"Nope."

Radiodust tried to walk away but then the person turned the corner and saw them. Radiodust froze and stood rigid. " ** _Ah, hello, Stolas. How are you?_** " they asked with a stiff smile gracing their face.

Stolas blinked once, then another popped out from behind him. "Oh. My. GAWD!" he shouted. "You're Radiodust!"

Radiodust was taken aback by this. They just nodded once. " ** _Last time I check that was my name_**."

The guy seemed in absolute awe. His eyes were wide and he looked like he was taking an infinite gasp. "Oh, me and the guys are HUGE fans! They would love to meet you! Stay right there, I'm going to get them!" he said and ran off.

Stolas smirked and leaned against the wall. "You came out here... just to fuse?" he asked jokingly.

Radiodust rolled their mismatched eyes. " _ **It was a reaction laced with instincts to the sound of people walking into a garden when we were having a private moment**_ _."_ they said, voice laced with sarcasm.

Stolas laughed. "Can I assume you two were doing something dirty?" he waggled his feathery eyebrows.

Radiodust huffed. " _ **Nothing of the sorts, stop assuming things you know nothing about**_."

Stolas was still smiling. "Of course, my apologies."

Radiodust narrowed his eyes and looked in the other direction. " _ **I hope you realize I could snap you like a twig if I wanted to**_." they threatened.

"Would you, now? Oh my, Alastor, I thought we were friends."

" ** _You and Alastor are. Radiodust is a completely different person_**."

"Are you now?"

Radiodust didn't have a response to that. They were a different person, right? Alastor and Angel were two halves to a whole other person... right?

Stolas didn't press the subject. "I'll leave now, and take my 'mistress' with me. Enjoy the party!" he called out as he went back behind the corner.

Radiodust separated so it was just Angel and Alastor, both feeling something from the owl's words, Angel feeling confusion, and Alastor feeling the burning feeling of guilt.

Alastor was working on some hotel paperwork when Angel popped his head in. "Hey, I'm headin' off to work. I'll see ya tonight." he said.

Alastor whipped his head up. "What?" he asked, voice going static.

Angel walked into the room. "I'm goin' to work. Y'know, at the porn studios?" he said as if it was the most obvious thing.

"No, I know what your job it, Angel. My question is _why_ are you going back to work?" Alastor said.

Angel crossed one pair of arms and placed the other set on his hips. "Babe, I know the hotel provides food and shit, but I need other stuff too. And to get that stuff I need money, hence goin' to the porn studios and making a buck." he rubbed his fingers together.

Alastor stood up. "I don't want you going back to that place, not after what happened with Valentino, what if he forces you to fuse with him?" he said, putting his hands on Angel's shoulders.

Angel smiled and pushed a piece of Alastor's hair behind his human ear. "Al, I'll call you if somethin' like that happens. And I think Val's gonna wanna stay away from me for a bit after what happened." he reassured him. "Trust me, baby. I'll be fine."

But just as he turned to leave Alastor grabbed his wrist. "Angel, I'm begging you, just wait a little longer."

Angel ripped his wrist from Alastor's grasp. "I would, but I need to go back eventually, might as well get it over with now. Besides, I kinda miss the place. I'm itchin' to get a good fuck in, and I know you won't be able to satisfy me so... well, I think you know." he said, rubbing his wrist.

Once again, he tried to leave but Alastor shut the door with a click of his fingers. "Okay, Al, what the fuck?" Angel said and reached for the doorknob.

The second he tried to touch it the metal burned his fingers. "FUCK! Al!" he shouted. "What is your deal?!"

"Angel, I won't ask again. Stay home."

His voice wasn't the kind tone he always used around Angel. It was the one he used right before KOing an enemy. Angel huffed. "Listen, bud. Last time I check, you don't own me. I've gotta make a livin' somehow and this is how I'm gonna do it! Don't try and stop me because I don't belong to you!"

Angel yelped as Alastor grabbed him by the wrists and pinned him to the bed in the room, climbing on top of him, his smile replaced by a snarl. "Angel, I don't trust Valentino not to lay a finger on you. As long you are somewhere where my power reaches, you are safe. I _need_ you to stay safe." he said.

"Why?! Just so you can get a temporary power boost from fusing with me?!" Angel yelled.

Alastor snapped out of it. He stared down at Angel with a confused expression. "I'm not... what?" he asked.

"You absolute CUNT!" Angel yelled, trying to free himself. "You just want to make sure I don't get hurt because I'm the only thing that can push you to power levels unbeknownst to the world! You don't actually care about me! All I am to you is an upgrade!"

Alastor's grip loosened on Angel and the other jumped up and rushed to the door. "You know what, you are the horrible person everyone says you are. You're absolutely heartless, no wonder Charlie's given up on redeeming you." he said and slammed the door.

Those last words stabbed Alastor like a cold knife. He curled up in the bed, willing himself not to cry.

Husk walked in to see Charlie standing in front of the door to Alastor's room, looking like she was deciding to knock or not. "Okay, what the fuck happened this time?" he asked.

Charlie fisted her hands into her hair. "That's just the thing. I don't know. But it's causing a lot of static to come from his room and he's not coming out. I'm worried about him." she explained.

Husk walked up to the door and knocked once. "If you don't want your neck to be snapped I suggest you _get lost_." Alastor's voice rumbled from the other side.

Husk cracked his fingers and winded back. "Aight, I'm going in." he said.

Charlie put out a hand to stop him. "Hey, maybe we shouldn't. He seems like he's having a bit of a rough time-"

"Too late, sugar pies."

Husk kicked the door down and waltzed into the room like he owned the place. "Alright, what's got you looking like roadkill?" he asked, dusting off his hands.

Alastor was sitting on the bed, a pillow between his arms covering his mouth, eye downcast and sad. "Husker, I'm not in the mood." he said quietly. "I'd rather deal with this by myself."

Husk walked up to Alastor and nearly whacked him. "Talk to me, you son of a bitch!"

"Husk, I'm begging you. Leave me alone." Alastor buried his face deeper into the pillow.

Charlie came into the room. She saw Alastor's state and sat down on the bed next to him. "Alastor, are you okay?" she asked in a reassuring voice.

"No, darling, I'm not okay." Alastor replied, throwing the pillow at the wall. "I'm upset and in favor of not hurting anyone here I must kindly ask you to get out of the room before I slaughter both of you."

"You really think we're going to let you be sad? Well, think again, fucker!" Husk said and threw the pillow right back at Alastor. "You are either gonna let us in what's got you so fucking depressed or I'll tell Nifty to revoke your kitchen privileges."

Alastor gave him a look. "You absolute bastard." he hissed.

Husk looked fairly proud of himself at that statement. Alastor sighed and leaned his head back. "In simple terms, Angel and I had a fight and I don't know how to handle it." he said.

Husk scoffed. "That it? Well, fuck, what did y'all say?"

"Husker, I really don't want romantic advice from you. I know for a fact you are an utter mess when it comes to these things."

Husk looked offended. "Excuse me! I'm am perfectly capable of giving good romantic shit advice!"

"Do I need to mention the ordeal with Auggie?"

Husk opened his mouth, then closed it. "I... fine, you win."

Alastor smiled in triumph at that small victory. Charlie tapped on the sheets. "Well, I can probably give better advice than Husk, so can you talk to me?" she asked awkwardly.

Alastor hugged his knees to his chest. Here, he didn't look like the Radio demon overlord of Hell, he just looked like a person having trouble in a relationship. Charlie gave him a small smile. "Okay, talk to me."

Alastor did talk. He explained everything that happened, in almost great detail. Charlie listened and Husk made some unnecessary comments at random points. Eventually, it was all out and Alastor felt slightly better about himself. Charlie sat back and thought for a moment, then she sighed and pointed to Alastor. "You need to apologize." she said bluntly.

Alastor almost looked offended. "Excuse me?! I'm totally in the right here!" he nearly shouted.

Charlie got all up in his face and scrunched up her nose and repeated herself. "You. Need. To. Apologize."

Alastor pushed her away. Charlie sighed and rolled her shoulders. "Listen. Angel was probably feeling like you were trying to control him, which is something he absolutely hates. You have to think about why you are in this relationship in the first place. Do you care about him or are you just trying to build a stronger bond with the other part to your fusion?"

Alastor froze. He swallowed thickly and curled his fingers up into his palm. Charlie stood up and smiled. "Maybe I can put in perspective for you..." she clicked her fingers.

" _When you're in love it can be great, but remember there's always two sides to a relationship._ " she started singing.

" _But sometimes you mess up real bad and phewwwwwwwwwwwww... down with the ship!_ " Husk joined in.

Charlie gave him a glare. " _Don't look up or down at your partner, just look them in the eyes. Make them feel special-_ "

" _Don't shroud them in your lies_." Husk joined in yet again.

Alastor slouched and Charlie slapped Husk on the shoulder. "Not helping." she whispered. " _So when you mess up, it's an easy fix! See what you did wrong, apologize, and-_ "

" _Next step is some good sex!_ " Husk laughed.

Charlie sacked him harder. "Sorry, 'm drunk." he mumbled.

Alastor grabbed the blanket and put it over his head, shielding his eyes and covering him from Charlie and Husk. Charlie saddled up to him and continued singing. " _I believe you can Fix-it! I know you can do it! Just Fix-It! I know it's hard to admit... when you're wrong~ But trust me, things will be better once you Fix-it!"_

She ripped the blanket off Alastor's head and started dancing on his head. " _Let me help you Fix-It! Just trust in yourself. To Fix-It! I'll be your wingman myself! I know it's hard to face someone you love~ That's why you gotta Fix-It! Trust me, I'm never wrong!"_

" _At least when it comes to love_ <3" Husk finished off for her.

Alastor smiled wider and pulled Charlie into a hug. "Thank you, dear, that was exactly what I needed." he said.

"You going to go fix thing with Angel now?" Charlie asked.

Alastor nodded. "I believe so."

Charlie hugged Alastor tighter and he welcomed the touch. Husky snorted a took a swig of a bottle he brought along. "Told ya I could help." he said, thick-headed as he was.

Alastor laughed. "Thank you, Husker my good fellow. And thank you as well, Charlie. You know the quickest way to convince me of something is with a song."

Charlie beamed. Alastor hadn't seen her this happy since yesterday. "Glad I could help! Vaggie and I have had our ups and downs, but we always make up! I'm sure you and Angel will too!"

Alastor nodded. Now, all he had to do was come up with a game plan.

Angel was still frustrated when he walked back to the hotel. The day hadn't been all bad and he still got the money he needed but... just fucking Alastor had to say those fucking things that made him so fucking upset.

Although, he knew he was also causing himself to be so upset. He just had to forget. Pick up some angel dust on the way home and he'd be fine.

However, that's not what ended up happening.

He came to the doors of the hotel, Alastor waiting in front. What was weird about it was the fact he wasn't looking like he normally would. His jacket had been shed and he was clearly holding something behind his back that Angel couldn't see.

Angel crossed all his arms and stood in front of Alastor, towering over him. "You got somethin' you wanna say, _darlin'_." he spat.

Alastor looked... guilty. "Angel, I'm sorry." he said quietly.

That took Angel off guard. In all of the time he's known Alastor, he never once heard him apologize genuinely. He was at a loss for words. "I can see why you might have viewed me as... overprotective. I didn't mean to cause you any distress of make you feel like I had you trapped. But I _do_ care about you, and that's why it hurt me so much when you said those things."

Angel blinked. "Al... wait, so. You ain't in this just for fusion sake?" he asked.

Alastor shook his head. "No, darling. In fact, if it were between being with you and our fusion, well, I would choose you."

Angel's hands went to his mouth and he backed up. "The fucking _Radio demon_ wouldn't abandon me... a fucking _whore_ , for endless power?! You've gotta be shittin' me right now."

Alastor walked up to Angel and reached out one hand to cup Angel's face. "Angel, I would go the rest of my life down here without fusing with you as long as I get to be with you." he spoke quietly.

Angel hugged him tightly right then and there. The imbalance made them both fall down and Alastor dropped whatever he was holding. Angel didn't care. He was crying and could barely see through the blur of tears anyways. "I fucking love you! You absolute bastard! I love you!" he shouted.

Alastor laughed and held onto Angel. "I love you too." he said and kissed him chastely. 

When they parted Angel finally got a good look at what Alastor was holding, fallen on the ground were two flower crowns. One was pink and white the other was red and black. Angel reached out to them and placed the red one on Alastor and put the pink one of himself. "I'm guessin' Charlie told ya to give these to me." he snickered.

Alastor chuckled. "She was very persuasive, she's the reason I was able to face you, after all."

Angel kissed Alastor once on the forehead, right on the little X that marked the point of death. "It's cute on you. I like it."

"I'm not cute. I'm the most powerful overlord in all of Hell! I am a force to be feared!"

"Yeah, sure, babe. Now let's go inside and get some food. I'm starving!"

Radiodust ran through the city, making ripples in their wake, people stopping what they were doing to take notice of them. They had this effect wherever they went, and try loved it. They let out a, " _ **Whoo-hoo!**_ " as they jumped off a building right in the middle of a small group a people. They waved and went on their merry way. Where they were going was the utmost important.

They skittered to a stop in front of the club they loved so much and smiled up at it. " _You ready to dance, sugar?_ " they asked themself. " **Born ready, darling**."

They walked in and were cheered by the crowd. People knew who they were and loved them, which was hard in Hell, people weren't loved, they were feared. But Radiodust had a different effect on people, they were the pure acclimation of love, so they spread happiness wherever they went.

Radiodust blew a few kisses to the crowd while walking up to the DJ. " _ **Hey, you know the song to play**_ _."_ they winked at him.

The DJ nodded and changed tracks. _Just My Type_ started blasting and people started cheering. Radiodust went into the center of the crowd to dance. People were clapping and cheering and relatively having a good time. They could forget where they were and the sins they committed. Charlie once said Radiodust could be used to drum up business for the hotel, but they haven't done any promotion work quite yet.

Radiodust laughed and jumped into the air. People caught them and carried them back up to the DJ stage. They hopped on and started dancing along to the music, making people cheer louder than before. All of this was all in good fun for them, and they loved doing it. 

Eventually, though, they had to leave. They waved to the people that had given them the most love throughout the night and started walking back to the hotel. They would get stopped by people who would just want to say hi or to those who walked to have a conversation. It was almost midnight by the time they got back to the hotel. Husk was behind the counter. "Long night, I'm guessing." he snorted.

" _ **Long, but enjoyable**_." they replied.

Husk hummed. "Ya hardly ever separate anymore, do you like being together that much?" he asked.

Radiodust flexed their fingers. " _ **When we're fused, it's like being closer than close, and we like that feeling. It makes our relationship stronger**_." they said with a smile.

Husk smirked. "If this isn't what your kid looks like I'll riot."

Radiodust shrugged. " _ **Who knows**_." was all they said before heading upstairs.

Once they reached the top of the stairs they separated. Alastor was kissing Angel and he only parted when all of the light was gone from the residue of their fusion. "You better go get some sleep now." he said.

Angel nodded and headed down the hallway. "Love ya, smiles!" he called out.

Alastor blew him one final kiss before the spider disappeared behind his door.

**Author's Note:**

> :D  
> Actually cried while writing this, don't judge me. Had a friend proofread it and he cried too. Sorry if any of yous cried as well.
> 
> Also, I know I said this will be the last one, but there is one more part *technically* I'll post that in maybe a month or so, it's kind of just an after-story without any real relation to canon or the three other parts. So just be ready for that.
> 
> A few notes about some of the themes in this fic. Relationships are hard and I know they are hard. Fights happen and it is important to resolve them. If your or a friend's partner is abusive to you or them then you have to get out of that relationship. Okay thanks bye!


End file.
